More Than What Meets The Eye
by Suzi.R
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem... CHAPTER TEN UP! REVIEWS PLEASE!(COMPLETE)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds are (sadly) not mine, they belong to Gerry Anderson & Co. All characters will be returned safely. (With the exception of Virgil Tracy, whom I have personally abducted to play the piano for me.) ;-)  
  
Author's Note: Excuse my very silly disclaimer. That's me in a (failed) attempt to be funny. Thanks, once again, to all my reviewers and followers of "Fate". I appreciated and enjoyed reading every review I received. Thank you!!!  
  
So here's my new fic. Hope you like it. Pleeeeeeeeeease review, praise and criticisms alike, but please be gentle. ;-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
More Than What Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alan's eyes slowly flickered open from his heavy and dreamless sleep. He groaned as he rolled over in bed, momentarily forgetting what his body had been through the last few days.  
  
The stitches that were embedded in the flesh on his back strained, sending a sharp pain shooting from his shoulder blade all the way down his spine. He glanced around the sick-room, wondering if anyone would be in there with him. Some days he'd woken up to see his father, Virgil or perhaps Gordon by his bedside. Scott...he hadn't been in at all.  
  
Alan tried to think, the pain stopping him from thinking straight.  
  
Why hadn't Scott been in?  
  
Then he remembered. Scott had been given extended leave because...because of the terrible incident that had struck the previous week.  
  
The automatic door opened, breaking Alan's thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Al," Gordon smiled. "How's the invalid, then?"  
  
Alan grinned sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, great, Gordo! I've got about twenty stitches in my back, and I feel as if I've been dragged backwards through a scrap yard, but other than that, I never felt better!"  
  
The two youngest Tracy's shared a laugh before Alan's expression became more serious.  
  
"Has Scott called in today?"  
  
The smile faded from Gordon's face as he replied.  
  
"Yeah. He called about ten. He says he's OK, but I don't think..." Gordon shook his head.  
  
"How's he looking?"  
  
"Truthfully, Al, he looks like hell. I've never seen him like this. But what can you expect, with everything that's happened?"  
  
Alan shook his head miserably.  
  
"I can't help but feel it's partially my fault, Gordo."  
  
"Oh Alan, don't be such an idiot."  
  
Alan glared at the choice of name Gordon had labelled him with, but continued nonetheless.  
  
"I should have kept a better eye on what was going on. But no. I was too busy sulking about Dad not letting me take Tin-Tin out that night. If only I'd have concentrated, then maybe all this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Alan, you know that's a load of trash. You couldn't have stopped the inevitable." Gordon looked at his younger brother. "And as for HER..." he raised his eyebrows and Alan nodded.  
  
"I know. I can't believe she turned out to be like that."  
  
"Well, Al, no-one could tell. She even had Dad fooled with her little act." The second youngest Tracy son glared. "She befriended all of us, made out she was trying to help, when all along she was just..."  
  
"Winding us around her little finger?" Alan supplied helpfully.  
  
Gordon nodded before reverting the conversation back to their eldest brother.  
  
"But poor Scott. He won't get over this in a hurry."  
  
Alan shook his head.  
  
"Well, Al. Guess I'll see you a bit later. I promised Grandma I'd do the dishes from breakfast." Gordon rolled his eyes jokingly. "You know what'll happen if I don't jump to it!"  
  
Alan smiled at his older brother and gave him a half-wave as he left the room, before lying back in the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
How had he gotten himself into this mess?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
End Note: Chapter Two coming soon! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson & Co. All characters will be safely returned.  
  
Author's Note: Oh, Wow. Thanks for the lovely reviews, guys! What a lovely bunch you are! And a note to our newcomer, Loren – welcome, and thanks for your lovely review! Thanks again, everyone!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More Than What Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 2  
  
So how HAD he gotten himself into this mess?  
  
Alan stared upwards, mulling it over in his mind. It had been the Tuesday the previous week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry, Alan. I'm afraid this time I can't let you take Tin-Tin to the mainland. Brains needs her to help him with developing some new machinery down in the lab."  
  
Jeff Tracy looked at the scowling face of his youngest son and groaned inwardly as he realized Alan was in one of THOSE moods.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jeff repeated, feeling Alan shoot daggers at him from those angry blue eyes. "This time Alan, I'm afraid I have to say no."  
  
Alan stormed out crossly, stamping his feet viciously, as if it would help his case.  
  
Jeff rested his head on one hand and sighed. That boy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Josie Tracy backed quietly away from the door of the kitchen as Alan thumped in, pretending she hadn't heard the row that had just taken place. Out of the corner of her eye she watched her youngest grandson as he sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of juice in his hand.  
  
Josie cleared her throat before starting.  
  
"You were making enough noise thumping around the house like that, young man." Josie didn't stop working as she spoke.  
  
"Sorry, Grandma," Alan said truthfully, "It's just I'm not in the greatest mood at the moment."  
  
"Really? I never would have guessed." Josie replied, sarcasm in her voice. "Is this all about your father not letting you take young Tin-Tin to the mainland?"  
  
Alan nodded and Josie sighed.  
  
"Alan, your father hasn't been half as strict with the two of you as he once was. You only took her to the mainland last –"  
  
Josie was interrupted mid-speech by the sound of Thunderbird Five's alert call.  
  
The youngest Tracy son drained what was left of the juice.  
  
"Well, Grandma, that sounds like a rescue." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing out of the kitchen with a face that still resembled that of someone who'd been sucking lemons.  
  
Josie shook her head.  
  
What could one do with a boy like that?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Right boys, let's get going. John's called in that there's been a rockslide near the Maricopa mountains in Arizona. Apparently a group of men are trapped in an air pocket under the rubble. Scott, off you go. Virgil, you'll need the Mole and the digging equipment."  
  
"F.A.B father."  
  
"Alan?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You go with Virgil in Thunderbird Two."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
Jeff ignored the fact that his youngest son was talking non-verbally and let him go on his way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thunderbird Two from Thunderbird One, what is your ETA at danger zone?"  
  
"Thunderbird One from Thunderbird Two. ETA is seven minutes. How's it looking, Scott?"  
  
"Well it was one hell of a rockslide."  
  
Virgil was surprised at Scott's short reply, but simply answered, "F.A.B." before continuing his journey.  
  
As he flew over the danger zone, Virgil raised his eyebrows. Scott had been right, it HAD been one hell of a rockslide.  
  
Virgil released the pod and headed for the Mole, glad to leave the uncomfortable atmosphere behind. Alan had barely uttered two words to him through the whole journey, and he knew it sure wasn't to do with the fact that he was worried about the rescue.  
  
"Alan, you'll be in charge of Mobile Control, OK?" Virgil said to his youngest brother through his wrist-com.  
  
"F.A.B, Virgil."  
  
Forgetting his sibling, Virgil headed off in the Mole.  
  
Sulkily, Alan set up Mobile Control and stood, bored, behind it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is International Rescue. Can you hear me. Are you OK?"  
  
"International Rescue, thank God. We're not in the greatest shape, I'm sorry to say."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Our friend Robert was hit in the rockslide. He was badly hurt. I'm afraid he's dead."  
  
Scott swallowed. This was happening too often lately.  
  
"How about the rest of you?"  
  
"We're all fine. How long now? The area above our heads is starting to cave in."  
  
"We're on our way to get you right this minute."  
  
"Thank you, International Rescue."  
  
Virgil watched his older brother carefully as he ended the call. He noted the look on his brother's face and guessed what had happened.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
He shook his head in response and looked at Virgil.  
  
"One of the men has died."  
  
Virgil nodded in understanding.  
  
"Let's get who's left out then, shall we?" he said gently.  
  
Scott nodded in response.  
  
*****  
  
The sun beat down on his blonde head. He wiped his brow with one hand before resuming his vigil at Mobile Control. Nervously, he glanced around. For a while now, he'd had a feeling someone was watching him. Someone not too far off...  
  
Alan brushed off the thoughts and tried to focus. The sound of quick, rapid footsteps behind him made him whirl round anxiously.  
  
The same plain view greeted him.  
  
Shaking his head, he turned back...only to feel a sudden pain shoot through his head, and to be swamped in darkness...  
  
******  
  
They had pulled the men from their prison and all that was left was to recover Robert's body.  
  
Scott had taken on the job, despite Virgil's protests.  
  
He pulled out the man into the light of day. Lying him out on a stretcher, Scott went to give a silent apology to the man for not getting to him in time. As he looked at Robert's face, Scott gave a gasp.  
  
No. It couldn't be...could it?  
  
*******  
  
Virgil picked up his communicator and began his transmission.  
  
"Calling Mobile Control. Come in, Alan."  
  
The sound of a faint breeze was all that greeted him.  
  
"Alan? Come in, please."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Scott..." Virgil went to consult his older brother, and found him next to Robert's body. "Do you know where..."  
  
Virgil's speech was halted mid-sentence as he saw the face.  
  
He knew that face.  
  
"Scott. Is it..."  
  
Scott nodded solemnly in response.  
  
"Oh God. We've gotta tell Dad."  
  
************  
  
He looked from an unconscious Alan to the pretty auburn – haired woman next to him. He smirked as he stood over Alan's motionless body.  
  
"Hmm. International Rescue. You've fooled me too many times in the past." The Hood knelt by the two unmoving figures on the floor. "But, this time, I think I have got the better of you."  
  
He pushed a strand of the woman's hair out of her eyes.  
  
"For I don't just have a member of International Rescue. I've got someone else. Someone," The Hood spoke to the unconscious Alan, "that your eldest brother holds dear to his heart."  
  
The Hood tilted Megan's chin towards him.  
  
"And you and I both know he'll pay for her safety."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Note: A little note for any new readers who did not read Fate – Megan was Scott's physiotherapist and friend (ahem!). Don't forget to review...(you've probably noticed me, the pest, is back...) 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson & Co.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks, y'all, for the lovely reviews. Very sorry this took so long, but I've had a rather busy time lately!  
  
Here's Chapter 3. Please take the time to review, praise, criticism, you name it.  
  
More Than What Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Scott calling Base. Dad, come in."  
  
He waited impatiently to hear his father's authorative voice over his communicator. After what seemed like an eternity to him, the reply came.  
  
"This is base. What's up, son?"  
  
"Dad. One of our agents was involved in the rescue. Agent 52."  
  
Jeff thought a moment.  
  
"Robert Owens?"  
  
"Yes Dad. Dad, I'm afraid there's bad news."  
  
Scott paused to see if his father reacted. When the frequency remained silent, he carried on.  
  
"Dad. Robert's dead."  
  
............................................................................ ...........................  
  
The room swam in front of his eyes. He shook his head to try and focus and immediately wished he hadn't. The room spun faster and an agonizing pain shot through his head. He raised a hand and rested it on his head, to find that it came away sticky with blood.  
  
The spinning slowed a little and Alan looked about the room, taking in his surroundings. It wasn't like a prison, really. It was a well-furnished room, in what looked like someone's ordinary home.  
  
A sudden groan from somewhere else in the room put Alan back on alert. He looked cautiously about him, and was surprised to see the figure of a woman on the floor, slowly stirring from her slumber.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................  
  
Virgil looked at the worry on his brother's face as he ended the call. He wished he didn't have to be the one to tell him this.  
  
Virgil had returned to Mobile Control earlier to see why there'd been no response from Alan. He'd been shocked to see that the unit was unattended...with Alan nowhere in sight.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"So, er...how did Dad take the news?"  
  
Scott looked at him.  
  
"Well, he was obviously a bit shocked." He looked at his younger brother curiously. "Virg? Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Scott's dark blue eyes met with Virgil's worried brown ones.  
  
Virgil released a huge sigh and averted his gaze to the floor.  
  
"It's Alan," he said at last. "Scott, he wasn't on Mobile Control when I went back there. He was nowhere to be seen."  
  
"Have you tried tracking him on his transmitter?"  
  
"Yes Scott. But there's no response."  
  
Scott bit his lip, momentarily lost for words. A few moments later he spoke again.  
  
"Then we'll just have to contact the Agent that covers this area. They'll help us out."  
  
Virgil glanced towards the nearby ambulance. Scott followed his gaze and his confidence faltered as he remembered they no longer had an Agent for that particular area.  
  
"Guess we'd better call Dad...again." Scott said slowly.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................  
  
Jeff Tracy disconnected the call his son had just made and immediately proceeded to make another.  
  
He waited for the call to be answered. He knew this wasn't going to be the best time to call her, especially not right now.  
  
Not when she would have just received the news.  
  
As her image replaced the blank screen, Jeff wondered if she knew or not. Her face was composed and she answered the call with a smile – whether or not it was real, Jeff couldn't tell.  
  
"Jolene Owens speaking. Go ahead, Mr.Tracy Sir."  
  
Seeing the unease on Jeff's face, she decided to put him out of his misery.  
  
"Mr Tracy. It's alright. I've already heard the news. It's still not sunk in just yet." Robert Owens' daughter said, trying to hold herself together. "Please...go ahead. What would you like me to do?"  
  
"As you agreed, Jolene, once your father had passed on, you would take his place as our fifty-second agent. I'm afraid we already have an assignment which requires your assistance."  
  
............................................................................ ......................................  
  
She blinked, trying to focus.  
  
The characteristics of the room swam round slowly, a pain in the back of her neck where she'd been hit suddenly bringing her to her senses.  
  
She glanced around.  
  
He looked at her from where he sat, a hand on his bloody forehead. She saw his wound. She saw his uniform.  
  
Megan realized that she and the blonde man who sat near to her were both in the same boat.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................  
  
"OK, Jolene, thanks. Over and out."  
  
Virgil disconnected the call and turned to Scott.  
  
"Our new Agent 52 is on her way."  
  
"How long do you think she'll be?"  
  
"Well, Scott, she's not far."  
  
"How does she sound?"  
  
"Nice."  
  
Scott chuckled.  
  
"No, Virgil, I meant, how does she SOUND? You know, her dad's just passed on..."  
  
Virgil thought a moment.  
  
"I couldn't really tell, Scott. She didn't sound too bad."  
  
Scott shrugged and they began to plan their search.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................  
  
"So who are you, then?" she looked him up and down.  
  
"Well, the name's Tracy, but I'd better not tell you anymore than that."  
  
"Tracy?" She turned to face him, the name stuck in her mind. "Do you have a brother called Scott?"  
  
Alan opened his mouth to answer and closed it again.  
  
"I'm sorry...er..."  
  
"Megan. Megan Parsons."  
  
"Ms .Parsons, but I'm afraid I can't tell you that."  
  
"Ah well. Guess you're right. And it's just Megan, please."  
  
"OK....Megan."  
  
............................................................................ ......................................  
  
She stepped out of the car, a picture of sophistication, despite the emotions which ran riot inside her.  
  
Sorrow.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Worry.  
  
Her long black curly hair was swept up behind her, the loose curls falling about her pale face. Her fair complexion and green eyes, in contrast to her raven hair, made her striking. She wore a black suit. Her patent heels clicked as they connected with the gravel.  
  
Looking around, she located Scott and Virgil deep in discussion.  
  
She smiled a little.  
  
Oh yes. This was her first mission. And also, one that wasn't going to be forgotten in a hurry.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................  
  
End Note: Chapter Four coming a little faster than this one, I hope. Plz R & R......... 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson & Co.  
  
Author's Note: Took me another AGE to get round to this one and I hope it's been worth the wait! Thank you for the reviews, but after weeks without any posts, I'm begging for them!!!! Praise and criticism alike.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................  
  
More Than What Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The first few minutes were just quick lines of introduction before they got down to the job.  
  
"The first thing we need to discuss," Scott began, "is how to do this." His companions nodded.  
  
"Do you think we should try and trace him again?" Jolene put forward her suggestion.  
  
"Anything's worth a try," Scott agreed. "If it fails, I suggest we do it the old-fashioned way."  
  
"Which is?" Virgil enquired.  
  
"Split up and look for him."  
  
............................................................................ ....................................  
  
"Got a hair pin or something?"  
  
"Yes, Alan, but I really don't think you need one. Your hair's looks lovely, darling."  
  
Alan grinned despite the situation. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?"  
  
"Many times, but I vote not to believe it." Megan said, handing over the pin. Alan inserted the pin into the old-fashioned lock and continued to fiddle with it.  
  
"Can't I do anything, Alan?" Megan asked. "I'm not good at doing nothing."  
  
"You could steady this door," he replied. "It's a bit rickety and it's making undoing this lock hell."  
  
Megan leant up against it and Alan continued.  
  
"I think we're nearly there," he grinned.  
  
Megan fell backwards suddenly as the door shot open – to reveal the Hood.  
  
"I do not think you need to worry about 'nearly being there' anymore." He smiled. "You have tried to defy me and now you will pay."  
  
Alan made a lunge at the menacing person in front of him.  
  
"Ah ah." The Hood pulled a gun from somewhere by his side and held it to Megan's forehead. "You will do as I say, won't you? We can't have your companion's brains blown out, can we?"  
  
Alan, who often had trouble controlling his temper, held back as the Hood continued.  
  
"We can't have your brother's little lady killed now, can we? I am sure that would be a terrible burden for any man to bear."  
  
That threw Alan. _His brother's little lady?_ He said it aloud.  
  
"My brother's little lady? Which..."  
  
The Hood interrupted with a laugh.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. For now, come with me. I have another place of accommodation for you."  
  
Still holding the gun to Megan's forehead, he seized Alan, who, despite wishing he could fight, remained still in fear for Megan's life. As if for a finale act, the Hood turned and threw Alan's small silver transmitter into the room and smiled at Alan.  
  
"Should slow your brother's down a little. At least it will buy us some time."  
  
As the Hood dragged them past the jagged edge of the door, Alan winced as a deep gouge was torn in his arm. His sash caught on the edge of the door and was ripped off, leaving the blood-stained garment hanging on the wood.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................  
  
Virgil ran his fingers through his hair for about the one hundredth time that day and shot to attention at the sound of bleeping.  
  
"Scott! Jo!"  
  
His companions hurried over to receive his news.  
  
"I think we've got something!" Virgil laid a hand on the map that lay by the side of him. "This is where he is. His signal is coming from around this area."  
  
Scott nodded.  
  
"Great work, Virg."  
  
Jolene looked in toward the map.  
  
"Why would anyone keep him there?" she asked.  
  
"I have no idea, Jo," Virgil replied. "But we'll soon find out. Now, how are we going to go about this?"  
  
"I reckon we should all go as a group," Jolene said, "And have two of us go in and look for Alan, with one person to act as a) a lookout and b) to contact Mr.Tracy back at base."  
  
Scott grinned at her.  
  
"You're pretty good at this, aren't you?" he said, chuckling at her blushing face.  
  
"Right, let's go for it!"  
  
............................................................................ ..................................  
  
They'd been shoved into the back of a blacked-out truck, and, while they were aware of moving, they couldn't tell where they were going or in which direction.  
  
"Where do you think they'll take us Alan?" Megan asked. For the first time since they'd met, Alan noted an element of fear in her voice.  
  
"I don't know, Megan," he said, grasping her hand. "But we'll be OK. The guys will find us in time."  
  
_They have to_, he thought.  
  
"Do you think it'll be Scott who finds us?"  
  
"Sure to be. Him or Virgil..."  
  
"Ah! So you do have a brother called Scott!"  
  
"That was one dirty trick, Megan Parsons. Wait till Scott hears about that one!"  
  
"So Scott's your brother then?" she tilted her head to one side. "You don't look like him."  
  
"Just how well do you know Scott, Miss Parsons?" he looked at her.  
  
"When he was in hospital last year...he'd not been able to walk...I was his physiotherapist. We got kinda close."  
  
Alan didn't say anymore. He didn't have to. Instead, he focused his mind back on the situation.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................  
  
"Right. So me and Virgil will be going in, whilst you keep a lookout, right?"  
  
Jolene nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll call Mr.Tracy and let him know what's going on."  
  
"Right."  
  
They'd found the old abandoned house that held the signal. It was derelict, yet it was clear it had once been one of the grandest houses in the town.  
  
Scott and Virgil went to see what would be needed to enter, only to find the door unlocked and what's more, open.  
  
Jolene positioned herself outside the house and pulled out her radio.  
  
"Be careful!" she whispered as they entered the house. "There could be anything in there."  
  
She watched as they disappeared into the blackness.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................  
  
Jeff watched as Tin-Tin stirred her cup of coffee absent-mindedly. He knew how she felt. She was acting how he was feeling right now. Heart in his mouth. A knot in his stomach.  
  
"That spoon'll be dizzy by the time you've finished, Tin-Tin." He tried to say light-heartedly. She took it out of the coffee cup and looked at it, just as if there might be a chance it had gotten dizzy.  
  
Jeff laid a hand on her shoulder and she crumpled into tears.  
  
"Mr.Tracy. What have they done to Alan? I can't help thinking all these terrible things..."  
  
"Now you mustn't do this to yourself, Tin-Tin. We're all worried about him. But I need to stay in control of the situation in case anything comes through." He replied, holding her hand. She looked up at him with tears on her cheeks.  
  
"Don't you ever get frightened, Mr.Tracy? Aren't you ever panic-stricken?"  
  
"Tin-Tin. Right now I'm every bit as terrified as you are. I'm just as scared as you to think about what might have happened to my son. But I can't let go and just panic, or all hell would break loose. If Scott calls in saying they've found him, I need a cool head so I can clearly instruct him what to do. OK?"  
  
"Yes Mr.Tracy. I'm sorry, Sir."  
  
"Don't be. I'm glad you confided in me about it."  
  
Tin-Tin smiled at him through her tears as he left the room. A kind of 'magical' change had come over Jeff Tracy since both his sons underwent surgery the previous year. It seemed to have been for the better.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................  
  
"It's filthy in here." Virgil said in disgust, shining a light into the gloom. "We've seen many a dirty place, but this one beats all."  
  
"Never mind about that Virgil." Scott replied. "Let's just find Al and get outta here."  
  
They followed the signal to the room it came from.  
  
"In here." Scott said, opening the door. He looked surprised at it's emptiness. Shining the light around the room, he caught sight of something small and shiny lying on the ground and was immediately silenced.  
  
"What is it, Scott?" his older brother came up behind him. He followed his gaze to the small metal shape on the floor.  
  
"Oh God." Virgil voiced Scott's thoughts. "Alan's transmitter."  
  
Virgil surveyed the room that had previously been his brother's prison as Scott picked up the transmitter. Flashing his beam of light around the room, he caught sight of a length of beige material hanging from the jagged doorframe. Virgil went to get a closer look. He saw the blood that was splattered on it. The symbol, a picture of the earth with a hand round it was emblazoned on the shoulder area. Two letters were next to it.  
  
"IR".  
  
............................................................................ .........................................  
  
"So that's the situation, Sir."  
  
"Thanks Jolene. Base out."  
  
"So what's happening, Mr.Tracy?"  
  
"Well, Tin-Tin, the boys have gone to an abandoned town house where Alan's signal appears to be coming from. Now Agent 52 is just awaiting more news and will keep us updated on the situation."  
  
Tin-Tin flopped down on a nearby chair.  
  
"It seems to be taking so long." She said slowly.  
  
"I know, Tin-Tin. I know."  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................  
  
"So where the Hell have you taken them??"  
  
"My beautiful lady, do not sound so stricken. They are right here with me."  
  
"Can they hear our conversation?"  
  
"Of course not, my dear. I know better than that."  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be at the house so we could get this over with!!"  
  
"They had to be moved, my sweetheart. They were escaping."  
  
"Yeah, well, they'd better be willing to give up information on International Rescue. Or we'll just have to beat it out of them. And their father too."  
  
............................................................................ ........................................  
  
End Note: Yahooooo! Got there eventually! Chapter 5....erm...is coming! PLEEEEEEASE review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson & Co.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews! Here's Chapter 5. Please let me know what you think!  
  
More Than What Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was worse than before.  
  
The room where they'd been had at least been furnished. This was nothing like it. Dark, damp and cold. At least, that's as far as they could see.  
  
Both Megan and Alan were tied to the hard metal beam that stood in the centre of the room. The rope that held them bit into their flesh and burned when they tried to struggle. Finally they'd relented and elected to be still.  
  
"Where are we?" Megan asked finally. She knew it was a stupid question; Alan had no more idea than she had.  
  
"Oh God, I don't _know_, Megan." He sighed. "But I sure hope the guys will come soon."  
  
"I quite agree with you. Then you can discuss the plans of International Rescue with me!"  
  
The two companions turned in the direction of the voice, now familiar to it.  
  
"Oh give over!" Alan shouted back. "We know what you want, but I don't intend to give it to you!"  
  
"Well, that's fine then. I just wanted to make a deal with you," he smiled in a way that particularly annoyed Alan. "You have twenty-four hours to decide. Tell me all you about your organization or..."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
The Hood pulled his gun out once again.  
  
"Or this little lady gets it. I'm not joking this time. Only it won't just be her – it'll be you and your brothers too."  
  
He slammed the door, leaving them in darkness.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Oh Alan. What are we gonna do?"  
  
His shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
.............................................................. .............................................................. ...................  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do to help, Dad?" Gordon asked.  
  
"Nothing apart from waiting around for a call." Jeff sighed impatiently. He was as anxious to help as his son, if not more.  
  
"Well I reckon we should..."  
  
Gordon fell silent at the sudden bleeping which came from his father's desk.  
  
"Go ahead." Jeff said cautiously.  
  
"Have I the pleasure of speaking to a Mr Jeff Tracy?" a male voice drifted from the speaker.  
  
"This is he. Who is this?"  
  
"Ha. Wouldn't you like to know. I am merely calling to update you on the whereabouts of your son."  
  
Jeff tightened.  
  
"Where is he?" he almost shouted.  
  
The voice laughed.  
  
"Ah, ah. I can't tell you just yet. But he is safe, no doubt."  
  
Jeff tried to keep his temper.  
  
"If you'll just tell me where he is...I'll make it worth your while."  
  
The Hood laughed again.  
  
"What? You would even tell me the secrets of International Rescue?"  
  
Jeff's stunned silence left time for the Hood to continue before he got a say in the matter.  
  
"Ha! I thought not. Well, never mind. There's hope yet."  
  
And before Jeff could say another word, he disconnected the call.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................  
  
"This is the only place left." Virgil said, looking it up and down. "If he's not here..."  
  
"He will be." Scott's voice overshadowed his younger brother's, not daring to think about what would happen if Alan was not in this place.  
  
Jolene looked at the bleak building. The windows were smashed and the whole place looked dirty, and from the size of the place, it would take ages to locate Alan if he was there.  
  
"So." Scott looked at her. "Shall we?"  
  
Jolene looked back at him and nodded. Scott looked at Virgil.  
  
"So I guess that leaves you as lookout, hey?"  
  
Virgil nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. If you need anything – just call."  
  
"Sure thing, Virg."  
  
............................................................................ ..........................  
  
"Megan! Listen!"  
  
The only connection the pair had with the outside world was the small window, the only source of light, about ten feet from them.  
  
Megan listened in silence.  
  
"Scott's voice!"  
  
"Yeah," Alan breathed, half –relaxing. "You see? What did I tell ya? Scott never lets us down!"  
  
"I see your little friends have finally come to the rescue."  
  
The pair nearly jumped out of their skin at the voice of The Hood, who had quietly entered the room unnoticed.  
  
"Well, we will see about that." He pulled a gun from his belt and headed for the door.  
  
"Leave them alone, you bastard!"  
  
The Hood turned back at the sound of Megan's voice with a grin on his face.  
  
"Oooh." He said sarcastically. "And if I don't? What? What can you do about it?"  
  
He didn't put the gun down, but he didn't leave either.  
  
"I think you're right." He smiled. "We'll let them find you first."  
  
............................................................................ .....................................  
  
"Whoa." Scott said into the gloom. "It's dark enough."  
  
"Get out your flashlight."  
  
Scott was surprised by the abrupt demand from his female partner, but put it down to the fact she was nervous. He shone the light into the darkness of the room. Everywhere he looked, there were doors.  
  
"Wouldn't it be a good idea to split up?" he asked Jolene.  
  
"No Scott Tracy." She said. "I don't think so."  
  
Scott felt the cold metal of a handgun pressing into his forehead.  
  
"Walk or I blow your brains out."  
  
He obeyed the command, thinking things quickly through.  
  
Jolene was on their side, right?  
  
So why was she behaving like this?  
  
Had she known all along where Alan was?  
  
Just whose side _was_ she on?  
  
"Keep going."  
  
Her voice was hard and cold. They turned left, right, left twice, then right again before finally entering a room. Scott tried to keep track of all the turns they'd taken, knowing already it was impossible.  
  
They entered the room, not much more than a good –sized closet and Scott shone his light in, all the while aware of the gun that pushed into the side of his head.  
  
"Alan!" he cried with relief, glad to see his brother alive. He shone the light around the room and did a double take.  
  
"Megan?"  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................  
  
Review review review review review review..... please! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds are not mine and I will faithfully return them to their owners.  
  
Author's Note: Deepest apologies for the wait, folks! I've had trouble writing this one, and along with a few family crisis' I just haven't had the time. Don't give up on me – this fic will be finished!  
  
............................................................................ .....................................  
  
More Than What Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter 6  
  
He stood, momentarily frozen, staring at Megan. He started making his way towards her and his younger brother, only to have Jolene tighten her grip on him and press the barrel of the gun harder into his forehead.  
  
"Now listen to me." She said. To Scott, her voice sounded completely different to when they had met only a few hours prior to these events. "You've got a choice here. You can tell us...." she looked at The Hood, "...the secrets of your organization; or you can decline. Of course, your declination will have it's consequences...."  
  
She turned the gun towards Megan, then Alan.  
  
"Your loved ones will pay for your choice."  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................  
  
Jeff sat at his desk, then stood up, then sat down again. He shook his head. It was like doing the "hokey-cokey" with his nerves.  
  
There'd been no word from Scott for at least twenty minutes. The last call he'd received was from Virgil, who'd just called to let him know the details of what was happening.  
  
"What happening, Dad?" Gordon said, making Jeff jump out of his skin. "Any more developments?"  
  
"No, Gordon." Jeff replied. "I haven't had word from Scott for nearly a half-hour now."  
  
Gordon frowned. That didn't sound like Scott at all.  
  
"Perhaps you should call him?" he suggested. Jeff thought for a moment before agreeing.  
  
"Maybe you're right." He said finally.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................  
  
The bleeping echoed round the room.  
  
"Drop it!" Jolene shrieked. Scott did as he was told, wearily eyeing the gun clutched in her hand. With shaking fingers, she pulled the trigger and blew the radio to nothing.  
  
The Hood lay a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Stay calm, my lovely." He smiled, before looking round at the three captives. "Let us leave them to think. There are things we must discuss."  
  
Jolene relaxed and followed the Hood out of the room. All three left behind heard the clicking of the locks on the door.  
  
"Scott...." Megan gently called out to him.  
  
"Hi, Megan." He smiled, creeping over and beginning to untie her. "How did you get caught up in all this, eh?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Dunno."  
  
"Hey, kid." Scott said to his baby brother. "Don't you ever think of putting us through this again. Dad's been going through hell back home. We've all been going through hell."  
  
Alan smiled at Scott before regaining a serious state of mind.  
  
"So how are we gonna get out of here?"  
  
Scott looked around the room.  
  
"Jump out the window?"  
  
"No, I meant seriously."  
  
"We could try picking the locks. Boy, what I wouldn't give to have Parker her right now."  
  
"Parker?"  
  
Scott smiled at Megan.  
  
"Another part of my secret life, Megs. You'll understand one day."  
  
"Instead of picking the locks..." Megan said slowly, "you could always try using the CB radio in my pocket."  
  
Alan gaped at her as Scott finished unbinding his hands.  
  
"I didn't want to use it until it was completely necessary." She said.  
  
Scott put his hand into the pocket of the jacket she wore and pulled the radio from it.  
  
"Calling Virgil." he began softly. "Virgil. Do you read me?"  
  
"Virgil to Scott. What's going on?"  
  
"We need help Virg. Call Dad and –"  
  
The radio went dead and the deafening sound of a gunshot filled the air.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
"This is Virgil calling Base. Come in, please."  
  
"Base to Virgil. What's the news?"  
  
"I dunno, Father. It doesn't sound good. Scott just radioed in. He said he needed help. Then – then his line went dead and there was this gunshot from the top of the building. Dad," Virgil spoke more quietly. "That's where Scott and Jolene were first headed."  
  
Despite his heart beating so hard he thought it might penetrate his chest and hit the floor, Jeff spoke with the same calm manner he always had.  
  
"Right. Virgil, call Emergency Services. We don't know what's going on in that building."  
  
"Shouldn't I go in and find out?"  
  
"NO! No, Virgil. Stay put. When the forces are nearby you can show them the way. Keep me informed on any more developments."  
  
"FAB."  
  
............................................................................ ..................................  
  
"I warned you," she said, her hands still clasped tightly round the gun, her finger still on the trigger. "I warned you this would happen."  
  
Scott pressed against the wound with his sash, trying as hard as possible to stem the blood coming from Megan's shoulder. Despite his efforts, it pooled onto the floor around them, matting Megan's hair, soaking into the material of her jacket.  
  
"Tracy. We warned you that your loved ones would suffer if you did not take heed of what we told you." The Hood stepped forward. "Because of your carelessness the little lady looks set to lose her life."  
  
Scott bowed his head over Megan, who up till then had been conscious but silent. At the Hood's words she seemed to regain her strength and shook her head vigorously.  
  
"If you believe a word of what he says, Scott Tracy," she breathed, "then you're a fool."  
  
"I will leave you to think about your choices." The Hood said as he turned to the door, "But remember – this is your last warning."  
  
The door slammed shut, leaving the three captives alone in their prison.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
End Note: If have any fans left, please review??? 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds are not mine and I will return them safely.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's chapter 7.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................  
  
More Than What Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
It was no good. No matter how hard he pressed against her shoulder, the wound just wouldn't stop bleeding.  
  
"I think we should damn well just tell that guy about International Rescue so we can get her to a hospital," Alan said.  
  
"Don't be so stupid, Alan."  
  
"Well what else do you suggest we do?"  
  
Scott fell silent – he really had no idea. Megan shook her head weakly but adamantly.  
  
"No. Don't you dare tell that bastard anything about International Rescue."  
  
Scott didn't respond. She put a hand up weakly and turned his face towards hers.  
  
"Do you hear me? Promise me you won't tell..."  
  
Scott nodded.  
  
"OK. We won't. Will we, Alan?"  
  
"No. Of course not."  
  
Megan didn't look too convinced, but let the subject drop.  
  
Another silent five minutes passed when suddenly a distant wailing could be heard.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"It's Dad and Virg! They've called the Emergency Services!"  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................  
  
They stood staring out the window, The Hood puffing a cigar, staring in horror at the flashing lights fast approaching the building. They watched as Virgil stood at the gate, waiting.  
  
They would have shot him, but they'd left their weapons behind.  
  
It was too late to run and get them now.  
  
The police would be on them and they wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
The Hood tightened his grip on Jolene's shoulder.  
  
"You didn't tell me he had a companion!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I forgot, I -"  
  
"Forget the excuses, we must get out!"  
  
They hurried down the flights of old wooden stairs, rushing to get out, desperate not to be caught. They hurried through the ancient built-in garage towards the safest exit. The Hood paused a moment.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Jolene asked frantically.  
  
The Hood took the live cigar from his mouth and looked at it.  
  
"For so long I have been trying to catch International Rescue. My plan cannot fail – again."  
  
He dropped the live cigar into the small bucket of kerosene that stood by the garage door.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Oh my God," Virgil looked towards the building that only a few moments ago had been perfectly still behind him. It was now ablaze on the ground floor, the flames licking their way up. The Fire Department were already on the case.  
  
He'd also seen the Hood and Jolene tear away in their car a while before, a police vehicle close on their tail.  
  
He'd heard the reports.  
  
The duo had crashed nearby.  
  
They were dead.  
  
Virgil couldn't help but be a little glad. But he only wished they'd got his brothers out first.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Megs? You still with us?"  
  
"Just about, yeah."  
  
"Hold on, honey." Scott coughed as the smoke which was beginning to leak into the room surrounded them. "They must have heard Emergency Services."  
  
"Yeah, and set the place on fire to finish us off." Alan came to stand by his brother's side. Megan's eyes were half-closed, not focusing. Alan lowered his voice.  
  
"Do you think she'll be OK?"  
  
Scott looked at his younger brother with worried eyes.  
  
" I hope so, Alan. She has to be. Right?"  
  
Alan nodded, unable to do anything else.  
  
"Sure Scott. She'll be OK."  
  
They sat silently for another minute, listening to the havoc outside.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yes Al?"  
  
"I'm sorry about all this."  
  
"Look, kid. It wasn't your fault at all. You get me?"  
  
"Sure Scott."  
  
"But I'm sure glad you're OK." Scott looked towards the tiny slit of light that shone in through a small gap in the ceiling. "Poor Virg. He must be going through hell out there. Dad and the others, too."  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jeff sat with his arm around Tin-Tin, for his own moral support as well as for her comfort. Gordon sat opposite them, Josie Tracy at his side. They all stared at Virgil 's portrait, willing it to make a noise, move, something.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity, the eyes of the portrait bleeped and flashed simultaneously. Almost the moment this happened, Jeff hit the open- link button.  
  
"Virgil! What's the news?"  
  
"I don't know Dad. All I know so far is that Jolene and another guy fled the house when the police arrived. They smashed into a tree just down the road. They were killed."  
  
"Jolene?"  
  
"Yeah Dad. Frankly though I think there was more to her than met the eye anyway."  
  
"Well we'll find out from Scott later. Any news on him or Alan?"  
  
"Not yet, Father. I'll keep you updated."  
  
Jeff nodded and closed the link. Their vigil continued.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
With a final violent spurt of water, the flames were out and the rescue team could make their way to the floor where the captives were held.  
  
It took only a few moments to open the door. With one look the head of the team realized it was Megan who needed the most medical attention. The head of the team lifted her from Scott's arms as he and Alan were helped by the rest of the team. Megan's eyes flickered open as she was moved.  
  
"Now you take care," Scott whispered, even though he knew it was a pointless thing to say. "I'll come with you to the hospital."  
  
She smiled weakly at him before closing her eyes again.  
  
They followed the procession of fire-fighters down the stairs, through the blackened corridor, and out into the broad daylight.  
  
"Scott! Alan!" were the first relieved cries that they heard as they left the building. "I'm so glad you're OK."  
  
Virgil's eyes flickered over the cuts and bruises on his two brothers.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean." He looked over towards the ambulance. "Who was that?"  
  
"Megan," Scott replied weakly. "I'm going with her in the ambulance."  
  
"Megan?" Virgil was puzzled for a moment before he recollected the memory of the girl his eldest brother was always bringing up in conversation.  
  
Before he could say another word, Scott was climbing aboard the ambulance behind Megan, who was now unconscious, leaving Alan and Virgil behind, telling them he would call from the hospital and to let Jeff know they were OK.  
  
The ambulance started off, Scott silently watching the paramedic at work.  
  
"Is she going to be OK?" he asked after what seemed like an eternity.  
  
The paramedic smiled weakly.  
  
"I can't say. She's stable for now – that's all I can tell you."  
  
The ambulance juddered on.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
End Note: Like it? Hate it? Let me know...you know what to do. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds are not mine and I will return them safely.  
  
Author's Note: More reviews please, lol! Here's chapter 8.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
More Than What Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"So they're both OK?"  
  
"Well they're a bit bruised and battered, but it's nothing that won't fade away in time. But I'm worried about Scott, Dad. He went with Megan in the ambulance...you remember her, right?"  
  
"Yes of course I do. But what was she doing in there?"  
  
"We dunno, Dad. Jolene and that other guy's motives are a mystery to us."  
  
"Where are you boys now?"  
  
"Me and Alan are following the ambulance Dad. Scott's going to need someone there for him, I think."  
  
"Is Megan badly hurt?"  
  
"She's been shot in her shoulder. She was losing a lot of blood."  
  
"OK, Virgil. Call when you get any more news."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Over and out."  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Doctors and nurses came from all directions. Every time one of the consultants passed, Scott looked up hopefully, willing them to stop, tell him Megan was fine.  
  
They didn't.  
  
The minutes crawled, seemingly at the pace of a snail. How was it, Scott wondered, that when you were enjoying life and having a good time, the hours flew by like magic, but when you were waiting for something, the time it took for one minute to pass was like an eternity.  
  
Like the days leading up to Christmas. You'd sit and look at that tree, the base of it surrounded by presents. They were all wrapped in the brightly coloured paper and after the first day of them lying on the floor, you knew which ones had your name on. When you got the room to yourself, you'd sit and pick up the biggest and most interesting one, running your fingers over it, trying to distinguish the shape underneath, desperately trying to guess what it was. Scott remembered the joke games of "pass the parcel" they'd had at school. A big box was passed round the circle of children with eager hands, and they'd pulled off the paper layer by layer, till they'd gotten down to a box. Inside this box was another, and another, and another, and finally, the winner would open a tiny little box which would have some silly gift in it, like a key ring or something.  
  
Scott shook his head. These stupid thoughts of the past were in his mind because he didn't want to think about the present. About what was going on behind those white doors where Megan was. Doctors came and went, none of them stopping. Scott sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. After resigning to being stuck in the hospital all night, a voice spoke above him.  
  
"Mr Tracy?"  
  
Scott looked at the nurse and nodded.  
  
"Ms Parsons is asking for you."  
  
The nurse felt uncomfortable looking at the young man, hating to be the one to give news like this, but it happened more than once in her line of work.  
  
"Mr Tracy. The doctors have done all they can. Ms Parsons injuries are too severe."  
  
No. No, this couldn't be happening.  
  
"Too severe for what?" He asked desperately.  
  
"I'm afraid Ms Parsons is dying, Sir."  
  
"Surely there must be something you can do? Surely –"  
  
"Mr Tracy. Please go and see her." She paused. "You don't have much time."  
  
Scott followed the blonde nurse to a side-room, legs threatening to buckle.  
  
Megan was lying on the bed, connected to what seemed like hundreds of machines monitoring her condition. She was awake, looking at Scott. The nurse closed the door quietly, knowing this was not going to be easy.  
  
"Hello, Scott." Megan croaked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Megan." Scott sat on the chair that was positioned carefully next to the bed. "Megan, don't leave me. I don't think I can stand it."  
  
"Don't you let me hear you talk like that, Scott Tracy. You've got so much to live for. You've got a wonderful family, and one day you're going to meet a woman and have lots of wonderful children..."  
  
She tried to swallow the sobs that caught in her throat.  
  
"And you'll make your father a proud granddaddy. Just don't forget me. I'll be watching over you."  
  
"I don't want to meet just any woman. I want you, Megan."  
  
"Scott there's a lot of women out there and I'm just one of them. There'll be someone else."  
  
She could feel herself drifting.  
  
"Scott. You have to promise me. You can't live the rest of your life alone, not with all the love you've got to give. Please. You have to find someone else."  
  
"I can't. Megan – Megan, I love you."  
  
She could feel her heart singing despite the pain and sudden weariness that over came her.  
  
"Scott. I love you too...but I have to go...I'm trying, really I am..."  
  
"Megs...I promise you. I'll find someone if it'll make you happy. I promise."  
  
"Scott Tracy. I'm very glad to hear that."  
  
She held out a hand and Scott took it. A few moments later she spoke quietly.  
  
"Bye Scott. I...I want to thank you for everything you did today."  
  
"I didn't do enough...please, Megan. Don't leave me."  
  
"Scott. It's not goodbye. It's only..."  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Virgil and Alan had been sat outside for hours. They'd finally made to the hospital, though they hadn't been permitted to go to Intensive Care.  
  
"Do you think she pulled through?"  
  
"I don't know Al. I sure hope so, for her and Scott's sake."  
  
Alan suddenly sat up and peered straight ahead.  
  
"What is it, Al?"  
  
"Look," he replied, pointing skyward. "I know this seems silly, but isn't that Tracy One?"  
  
Virgil peered ahead to the low-flying red 'plane.  
  
"Yeah! It is. It's Dad."  
  
...................................................................................................................................................  
  
He couldn't cry.  
  
He couldn't do anything.  
  
All he wanted to do was to scream with the emotional agony of it all.  
  
Megan was dead.  
  
That was that.  
  
But why?  
  
Megan was the only woman he'd ever loved. Why should she have to die? But it seemed to follow suit. After all, his mother had died when he was nine, now the woman he wanted to marry was dead. Perhaps he'd end up alone after all.  
  
Or widowed like his father.  
  
When Lucille had died, many years before, Scott had felt his own agony at losing a parent. He'd never seen his father the way he was on the months that followed. Scott had loved his mother very much, but it seemed she had been his father's reason to live.  
  
He now understood that pain.  
  
The pain of losing the woman you love.  
  
It was like losing a limb.  
  
He stared at the wall and wished his father could be with him at that point. He was the only one who could truly understand this...this...agony he felt.  
  
Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Scott turned to see the familiar grey-blue eyes, the salt-and-pepper hair, the smart clothes. Jeff Tracy stood behind his eldest son.  
  
Jeff Tracy, the military man.  
  
Jeff Tracy, head of International Rescue.  
  
Jeff Tracy, the widower.  
  
The man who had lost the woman he loved and given up his space career, just to raise his children.  
  
Jeff Tracy was the only man who'd understand.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"I know, son. I know."  
  
It didn't matter who was watching. There and then Jeff elected to hug his son in the middle of the hospital corridor, doctors and nurses rushing about.  
  
It didn't matter that they ran International Rescue, the most efficient and prompt organization with the largest range of equipment ever known to mankind.  
  
Today they were not the commander and his loyal worker.  
  
They were father and son, and nothing else mattered.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Reviews, please!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds are not mine (sadly) they belong to Gerry Anderson & Co. I make no money out of my fiction. It is merely for my enjoyment and that of my readers.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for your lovely reviews. Reading them makes my writing feel worthwhile! Here's chapter nine. I hope it's not too over the top. I tried my best. Reviews please, (gentle) criticisms and compliments alike. ;-)  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................  
  
More Than What Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The bright early morning sun shone through the window of the motel room. The sky was cornflower blue, not a cloud on the horizon as the bright sun came up.  
  
Scott shook his head.  
  
This wasn't the type of day for a funeral! Funerals were grey, dark, dreary...why should the sun be shining so brightly? Why, when he'd just lost everything? He looked across the room at the clock. 5.30am. All night long he'd been awake. How could he sleep with this day lurking ahead? His eyes moved right to see his father, who was sleeping in the adjacent bed, before turning back to the window.  
  
The streets were already beginning to fill with the bustle of early morning workers. It seemed weird to Scott that so many other people had not a care in the world, while he...  
  
He had nothing.  
  
Well, that wasn't strictly true. He had his father, who'd been a mountain of support over the last week. Without Jeff, Scott wouldn't have coped. He had his brothers and friends.  
  
But that was different.  
  
He needed her.  
  
Yes, yes, he needed them too, but Megan had been...  
  
What? What had Megan been? After all they'd only been reunited for one day before her death. He'd only seen her a few hours a week when he'd been in hospital.  
  
But he still loved her. How much or how often he'd seen her didn't matter. He loved her, and that was that.  
  
Scott coughed a little, his voice croaky from barely speaking for a week. He thought over the past seven days. He'd barely eaten anything, just drank water from the tap. He'd attacked the whisky too, but even that hadn't knocked him out enough to forget. He'd barely slept. Every time he began to drift and dream he saw that hospital room and her, lying on the bed covered in tubes. The scene was very much like the one he'd seen almost twenty years before when he was nine years old, but at that time the woman lying on the bed had been his mother.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jeff Tracy was lying on the bed, pretending to be asleep.  
  
He'd been thinking, as he had over the last seven days, about Scott.  
  
Jeff had lost Lucy.  
  
He'd hoped and prayed that none of his children would ever have to suffer that same pain. His prayer had gone unanswered. Here was Scott, going through almost exactly the same thing, yet he hadn't even had the chance to be married to the woman he loved.  
  
Now Jeff had to accompany his son to the local church in Megan's hometown for the wrong reason.  
  
No.  
  
It wasn't meant to be this way.  
  
Scott was meant to be in a tuxedo with a carnation on his lapel. Jeff was supposed to be at the church with his son, assuring him that his bride would turn up. The rest of the family were supposed to be fussing round, Penelope taking strict control over the last-minute arrangements. SHE was meant to be travelling in a limousine, wearing a white flowing dress, flowers gathered in her arms, bridesmaids at her side.  
  
She wasn't meant to be in a wooden box, stiffly dressed in her favourite clothes. Jeff wasn't supposed to have to get up and put on the stiff black suit that had been hanging in his wardrobe for twenty years. Scott wasn't meant to be standing at the altar to make a goodbye speech. Penelope and the others weren't meant to be at their homes, worrying about him and Scott.  
  
Jeff wanted to put his head in his hands, but continued to lie still.  
  
It just wasn't fair.  
  
It wasn't fair at all.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
"I know it isn't fair, Alan. What can we do, though? At least you're back safe though. If we'd lost you too, I don't know how Scott would have coped."  
  
"I know. But I feel terrible about the whole situation, Virgil."  
  
"Alan. Scott's already told you to stop blaming yourself. He knows you're not to blame."  
  
"I don't know how he's coping, Virg. I don't think I could stand it if anything ever happened to..."  
  
His voice trailed off and his eyes wandered to the Malaysian girl who sat quietly talking to her father.  
  
Virgil followed his gaze and continued to speak.  
  
"Well, I've told you before Alan, and I'll tell you again. If you keep wasting time like this – and this is especially true for us, given our job – there won't be any time left to waste."  
  
Josephine Tracy appeared on the balcony next to them, carrying two glasses of lemonade.  
  
"Hello boys." She said softly.  
  
"Hi Grandma. Are you alright?"  
  
"Not really, Virgil. I keep thinking of your brother. This is so difficult for him I remember when your father..."  
  
She stopped suddenly, remembering how much it hurt the others every time they spoke about Lucille Tracy's death.  
  
"Oh, never mind, boys." She said. "No point dwelling on the past. What's happened has happened, and what's done is done."  
  
She returned to the kitchen after having a few words with Kyrano.  
  
Virgil turned back to Alan.  
  
"I hope Dad and Scott are alright, Al. Well, as 'alright' as they can be."  
  
"They'll get through it Virg. I know they will."  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Scott picked up the piece of paper for the hundredth time. He was supposed to be reading the hymn as a speech at Megan's funeral. He'd practiced it once, and it had broken him into shards.  
  
"Day is done, but Love unfailing dwells ever here; - "  
  
Then his eyes misted over and he couldn't read anymore. Yet it was no good putting off the inevitable. He would just have to hope for the best.  
  
He stared himself in the mirror.  
  
Black jacket.  
  
Black shirt.  
  
Black tie.  
  
Black trousers.  
  
He'd never liked black much. It didn't suit him. The last time he'd worn a full black outfit like this...was....when...  
  
He didn't want to think back to then. This was about the here and now.  
  
A hand on his shoulder made him jump, though he knew who it belonged to.  
  
"Dad. I don't think I can do this."  
  
Jeff squeezed harder.  
  
"Yes, you can son. I'll be there. You'll be OK."  
  
"Thanks, Father."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"The car's outside, son."  
  
"OK Dad. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Jeff closed the door and Scott turned back to the mirror. Putting the paper into his pocket, he turned and walked out the door.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
The stretched Mercedes was parked just outside the drive up to the motel. As he climbed into the car, all Scott could do was stare ahead at the hearse at the front.  
  
It seemed impossible to him that the woman he loved was in there.  
  
He could see the flowers he'd bought were on the coffin.  
  
The name, "MEGAN" was spelt in chrysanthemums and carnations and lay on the right side.  
  
The car released it's brakes and slowly edged forward, to begin the slow two mile journey to the church. As they drove, families stopped in the street. A few of the older men took off their hats as a mark of respect. A teenage boy, with hair dyed green and many a body piercing, stopped and made the sign of the cross.  
  
Scott barely took in the surroundings. He kept staring at the church steeple which was just ahead, then at the coffin. Jeff saw him do this and laid a hand on his arm. He barely responded. The sun was still shining. It was a perfectly normal-looking day; but it wasn't a normal day. It was one of the worst days of Scott Tracy's life.  
  
The church was packed with the many friends that Megan had made in her short life. Her family stood around in crowds, her mother and father together. Her mother was holding out very well. Her father was crying. Her grandmother had to take him outside for a while.  
  
Jeff and Scott stood together awkwardly, not knowing where to look until Megan's family approached.  
  
"Are you Scott Tracy?" Megan's mother addressed him, her tone gentle.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Sir, we're grateful for all you did for our Megan. We couldn't be with her while she was dying; we want to thank you for being there for her."  
  
Scott nodded stiffly, unable to answer.  
  
The priest appeared at the altar and asked everyone to take their seats. They sang a hymn a few minutes later; if you'd have asked Scott which hymn it was he would never have remembered. He stared at the open casket.  
  
Surely, surely she couldn't really be dead?  
  
She didn't look dead.  
  
Her face was perfect, and a smile seemingly played about her mouth.  
  
She was too beautiful to be dead.  
  
It was like going back in time.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
_They'd got to the church at eleven in the morning. The sun had been lurking behind the clouds, a mid-March fog still leaving it's traces behind.  
  
It had been cold, though. Scott hadn't known if it was cold weather, or it was just him, feeling the coldness of loss.  
  
His father sat next to him in the car, stone-faced. He looked a little different than now, his face less careworn, his hair dark. Scott felt his pain, but in a different way. Scott had just lost his mother, the centre of their world. His father had lost his wife.  
  
His best friend.  
  
His other half.  
  
It was a pain that nine-year-old Scott Tracy had not yet witnessed. It was a pain that his father hoped none of his sons would have to endure.  
  
The church at Lucille Tracy's funeral had been packed too. Her open casket had been in the centre of the altar. She'd looked beautiful too.  
  
Jeff hadn't quite been able to grasp the fact that she was dead.  
  
Young Scott Tracy sat next to his father, brave and quiet throughout the sermon.  
  
_..........................................................................................................................................................  
  
"...Ladies and gentlemen, Scott Tracy would like to read a hymn on behalf of himself and his family, in tribute to our sister departed."  
  
Scott stood up on shaky legs, and headed for the altar.  
  
His legs almost buckled.  
  
His heart nearly stopped.  
  
But he made it.  
  
Standing at the altar, looking into a crowd of two hundred people, he took out the paper and read the words that were already swimming in front of him.  
  
"Day is done, but Love unfailing  
  
dwells ever here;  
  
shadows fall, but hope prevailing,  
  
calms every fear.  
  
Loving Father, none forsaking,  
  
take our hearts, of love's own making,  
  
watch our sleeping, guard our waking, be always near.  
  
Dark descends, but light unending  
  
Shines through our night;  
  
You are with us, ever lending  
  
New strength to sight;  
  
One in love, your truth confessing,  
  
One in hope of heaven's blessing,  
  
May we see, in love's possessing,  
  
Love's endless light.  
  
Eyes will close, but you unsleeping,  
  
Watch by our side;  
  
Death – death..."  
  
Scott paused a moment to regain his control as the words began to swarm together on the paper. He looked in the direction of Jeff, and seeing him there gave him the strength to carry on.  
  
"Death may come: in Love's safe keeping  
  
still we abide.  
  
God of Love, all evil quelling,  
  
Sin forgiving, fear dispelling,  
  
Stay with us, our hearts indwelling,  
  
This eventide."  
  
You could have heard a pin drop on the stone floor of the church at that moment.  
  
"Thank you, Scott."  
  
The priest's words of thanks signalled Scott to get down from the altar and he did so, calmly and quietly, despite the tears that threatened to spill over. He sat down quietly next to Jeff, who put an arm around him.  
  
The first step was over.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
_They'd stepped out of the church doors and followed the priest to the gravesite. The whole crowd had that terrible, sombre feeling that always hung over a funeral, like a storm cloud.  
  
They'd stood around the gravesite as she was lowered into it. A nine-year- old boy who desperately wanted to help his father, a young Virgil clinging to his father's free hand, John standing quietly holding onto the hem of his grandmother's black dress. Josephine Tracy, standing tall and brave, holding a young Gordon and a crying week-old Alan in her arms.  
  
The priest said a few words and they all bowed their heads in prayer.  
  
Lucille Tracy was gone forever.  
_  
.........................................................................................................................................................  
  
They stood around the coffin, now closed, that lay poised above the deep hole in the ground.  
  
Megan's parents threw a few flowers on the top of the coffin.  
  
Scott carefully lay a red rose on the lid as it was lowered into the ground and earth was cast upon it.  
  
"For as much as it hath pleased our Almighty God of his great mercy to take unto himself the soul of our dear sister here departed, we therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life, through our Lord Jesus Christ ; who shall change our vile body, that it may be like unto His glorious body, according to the mighty working whereby he is able to subdue all things to himself.  
  
I now ask you to join me in the Lord's Prayer before we depart today."  
  
"Our Father  
  
Who art in heaven,  
  
Hallowed be thy name,  
  
Thy kingdom come  
  
Thy will be done  
  
On earth as it is in Heaven.  
  
Give us this day,  
  
Our daily bread  
  
And forgive us our trespasses  
  
As we forgive those  
  
Who trespass against us  
  
And lead us not into temptation  
  
But deliver us from evil.  
  
For thine is the kingdom,  
  
The power,  
  
And the glory forever,  
  
Amen."  
  
......................................................................................................................................................... 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds aren't mine, I have merely borrowed them to act out my (mad) ideas.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
........................................................................................................................................................  
  
More Than What Meets The Eye  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Sighing as he finished thinking over the story, Alan pulled himself into a sitting position in bed as the door to his room slid open.  
  
His eyes lit up.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
"Hey kid. How're you doing?"  
  
"I'm good, Scott. How...how are you?"  
  
"Not so bad."  
  
"I thought you were on extended leave?"  
  
"I was. I came back. If I stayed out there by myself any longer with nothing to do I was gonna go crazy."  
  
"Scott...I'm sorry for everything."  
  
"Alan. None of this is your fault. OK? I'll survive, you know."  
  
"So are you going straight back on duty?"  
  
"I guess. I don't..."  
  
Scott remembered Megan's last words.  
  
"I don't wanna mope around forever."  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
He looked up longingly into the stars. By day, the pain was easing, but when he had nothing else to think about, Scott thought about her.  
  
He looked harder into the deep darkness of sky, wondering if she was watching him from somewhere up there.  
  
"Alright, son?" the familiar voice of his father brought Scott back to his senses.  
  
"Sure, Dad. I was thinking, that's all."  
  
"It's not so easy when there's nothing else on your mind, is it, son?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know what you're thinking about."  
  
There was a short silence as the two men thought.  
  
"Dad. Do you think...do you think Meg went to heaven?"  
  
"If there's a heaven, son, both she and your mother went to it."  
  
Scott looked sideways at his father.  
  
"Dad...you talk to us a lot more about Mom these days. Why..."  
  
"I figured it was time to stop burying the past, Scott. What's happened has happened, and however much it hurts, we can't do anything to change it."  
  
"Do you feel better for talking about things?"  
  
"I do. I've never wanted to really face up to the fact that your mother was gone. But nearly twenty years have elapsed...we need to accept it. And by shutting out her memory, we've affected ourselves too. Wouldn't you have felt more comfortable if we could turn back time, and talk about Mom when we wanted?"  
  
Scott found himself nodding.  
  
"I guess you're right, Dad."  
  
"We're always going to miss the two of them, Scott. But over time the hurt will fade and you'll be able to live with it. You'll be "set free", as the cliché goes."  
  
"Dad...thanks."  
  
"Anytime Scott. If you ever need to talk..."  
  
"OK, Dad."  
  
There was a short pause before Jeff spoke again.  
  
"C'mon. Grandma's baked one her famous apple pies. I'm certainly not going to miss out on the first serving."  
  
"Save some for me!"  
  
Father and son and headed to the lounge.  
  
They'd always been close.  
  
They were closer now.  
  
And it looked like the future was going to get a whole lot better.  
  
"When the Lord hath set you free, ye are free indeed."  
  
THE END.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Final Note: Thanks to all my faithful and kind reviewers. Glad to hear my story was enjoyed. I have no ideas for any other fics, but I hope to be inspired again soon as I enjoy the work.  
  
Thanks to everyone.  
  
Suzi.  
  
Oh, and don't forget to drop us one last review! 


End file.
